Star Wars: The Dark Knights
by acieanimations
Summary: NO OP OC. 2 years after Malek is killed by Revan, the first Jedi purge begins. The temples lay empty and the republic teeters on the brink of collapse. Many Jedi hide from the unknown enemies that hunt them. This story follows 2 padawans, Lora and Maalan, during the first Jedi purge.
1. Prologue

A ship emerged from hyperspace above the planet Malastare. The ship was a small silver vessel armed with two laser turrets, one near the view port and one near the port of the ship. Inside was a small crew of nine people. A man walked over to the pilot and had a cloak hunched over his shoulders. He had a small brown beard and stood with his arms hidden by the cloak as he looked at the pilot.

"That's the planet." Said the cloaked man.

The pilot slowly shifted to the man. He raised one eyebrow before asking," Sir, how do you plan on bringing him in?"

The cloaked man remained silent for a moment as he stroked his small beard and gazed out the view port.

"That's simple. I will ask him to surrender." He replied calmly.

The pilot rolled his eyes and commented under his breathe,"Jedi."

Upon landing in the planets desert landing port, three guards walked over to the Jedi's vessel to greet him with blaster pistols.

The Jedi walked out of the ship with most of his body being covered by the cloak that he wore.

The three guards pointed the pistols at him.

"That's a republic ship. State your business." Asked the guard.

The Jedi gave a brief smile before saying," I'm here on behalf of the Jedi council. We have heard that a rogue Jedi is seeking refuge in this system. I'm here to bring him back to the council on Corusaunt to stand trial."

The three guards lowered their weapons and looked at each other with wide eyes. They began to talk amongst each other.

"He's a Jedi?" One of the men said with wide eyes.

Another man squinted his eyes and put his hands up in a questioning motion before asking, "Should we let him pass?"

The last man shook his head, "I'm not going to face a Jedi."

The Jedi smiled and proceeded to walk towards the building that the landing zone lead to.

After gaining entrance to the building, a young girl walked over to him.

"Are you here for the races mister?" She asked.

The Jedi tried to get a good look at her. He noticed that she had dirt smudged on her face. She wore brown rags that were filthy and smelled of must and bodily fluids. Her blonde hair was messy as if she had just woken up.

"No. I'm here looking for a man named Deri Drezuk. Do you know him?" He said softly hoping to connect to her.

She looked at him and gave him a dimpled smile before replying in a cheerful way, "Yes. I've heard of him. His quarters are this way mister."

She grabbed the Jedi's hand and lead him through the metallic building until they both stood in front of a metal door. The Jedi squinted at the door, feeling the cold hard feel of the dark side emanating from the door.

"He's in there." He turned to the girl, "I want you to go."

The girl squinted her eyes at the Jedi before letting his hand go. "Why?"

The Jedi opened the door and walked into the room. Standing before him was a tall man with wrinkles on his face. His eyes were yellow and he wore black robes.

The Jedi closed the door behind him before igniting his lightsaber.

"Deri Drezuk." Said the jedi as his yellow lightsaber hummed.

Deri smirked at the thought of facing another Jedi. "Greg Tezzu. I see the Jedi counsel has sent you to do their dirty work for them."

Greg walks towards him, "By order of the Jedi counsel, you are under arrest for treason and murder. You have also joined the Sith and must atone for your crimes. Come peacefully and you won't be hurt."

Deri laughs and ignites his red lightsaber. "Don't make me laugh. I'm going to show you the power of the Sith."

Deri lunges his lightsaber at Greg but he blocks it and force pushes Deri which makes him fly back and hit the wall.

"So be it." Says Greg.

Deri holds his hand out as lightening shoots from it. Greg blocks it with his lightsaber as he walks towards Deri.

"You can't win!" Yells Greg.

Deri stops and swings his saber downward diagonally but Greg blocks it with ease. The two men start to focus on lightsaber combat as Deri forcing Greg into the door.

He swings his lightsaber, hoping to cut Greg in half but fails as Greg ducks and force pushes Deri once more. The two men stare at each other for a moment. Neither man showing a hint of weakness. Both men's eyes stuck in a piercing gaze.

Deri begins to scowl with his thoughts and anger controlling him.

"I wont die here. This is your grave, Jedi!"

Greg looks at him, pitying the man that stands before him.

"I'm sorry its come to this, my friend." He said in a low tone.

Deri swung his saber wildly, hitting several objects including walls and lights. Greg blocked them as best he could before Deri began to force choke him. Greg's lightsaber falls to the ground.

"The dark side is all that matters. The power I have, you will never understand it."

Greg tries desperately to catch his breath.

Deri walks over to him and holds his lightsaber to his neck.

"Now you will die, my friend."

Suddenly, Deri's lightsaber flew out of his hands and into the hands of the blonde girl.

Deri looked at her in awe.

Seeing an opening, Greg force pulled his lightsaber to his hand and impaled Deri through the back with it. Deri looked at the yellow glow that had pierced his torso and turned to Greg, after letting him out of the force choke, and said to him, "You...betrayed me..."

He fell to the ground before Greg held him in his arms and deactivated the lightsaber.

"I'm sorry. You left me no choice."

Greg closed Deri's eyes and allowed a tear to flow down to his cheeks before he wiped it away.

The girl stood there, gazing at the Jedi. Greg stood up and smiled at her.

"It appears as if you have some connection to the force. If you come with me back to the Jedi Temple, I can have you trained in the ways of the force. You will become a Jedi."

She didn't hesitate to nod her head and cling on to the Jedi's hand.


	2. A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

STAR WARS

THE DARK KNIGHTS

The republic in chaos! Following the death of malak on the star forge, the Jedi have began to be hunted by an unseen force.

The Jedi council has deemed it necessary to go into hiding along with several other jedi in Hopes that these mysterious enemies will reveal themselves. However, several Jedi continue to be killed forcing several remaining members of the order to renounce the Jedi teachings.

With the republic on the brink of collapse and the Jedi order in ruins, Jedi Master Greg Tezzu and his two padawans, Lora Zemm and Maalan Kendek, travel the galaxy in Hopes of finding safe refuge from their hunters. Unbenownced to them, bounty hunters are fast on their trail along with a Sith marauder...


	3. Chapter 1: Hidden agendas

A small silver vessel travels through space near the planet Dantoine. Inside this vessel, a young teenage boy with deep brown hair lays on his bed in one of the sleeping quarters.

He holds his grey lightsaber hilt in his hands, gazing at it.

The door opens and a blonde teenage girl walks in.

She shakes her head before asking, "Aren't you supposed to be meditating?"

The boy closes his eyes, now annoyed. "Why should it matter? It's been a year and the Jedi haven't returned to the temple. Why should I even-" he's interrupted by Greg walking into his room.

"That may be true but the Jedi will return. So for now I ask you to believe in the force."

The boy looks at him after rolling his eyes.

"Yes master."

The girl smiles and looks upon her master with nobility and trust.

"I will too."

Greg looks at them and sneaks a brief smile before turning around to the door and saying, "I want you both to medita-" suddenly the ship shakes and stops moving. Alarms sound and echo through the vessels core.

"What was that master? Did they find us?" Questioned the girl in a panic.

Greg turns to them and says, "Both of you pack your bags and stay in here until I return. Hurry."

The alarms turn into red sirens and flood the ship with flashing red lights.

"Are we under attack? Is it the hunters?" Paniced the boy.

"Stay here." He says before walking out of the room.

Upon reaching the cockpit, the Jedi Master see's the captain in her chair.

"What's happening?"

The captain shows her teeth and glares at the Jedi.

"We're under attack. They've hit the engines and are trying to board."

Greg dawns a stern look and says, "Stay here. I'll do what I can to distract them."

The captain grabs his arm.

"No. I'll do it. You get those kids out of here. Use the escape pods. My men and I will cover you."

Greg grabs the captains hand and removes it. With a gaze into the captain's eyes, he says, "No. I wont let you-"

"Sacrifice myself!?! Its my choice. I wont let them harm you or the kids. Besides, if I'm going to die, I want to die defending my ship. Now go."

Realizing their is no way to change her mind, Greg nods and runs out the door.

Meanwhile at the docking port of the ship, twenty men and women stand ready to fight. Three carry vibroblades and the rest carry blaster rifles.

The captain walks over to them with her blaster rifle in hand.

"Are you ready to defend this ship with your lives!?!" She yells causing the troops to chant a loud yes, "Are you ready to die in the name of the republic!?!" She continues as the chants rage on. "Then prepare to for battle!"

As she finished those words, the docking bay doors blew open and sith troops emerged from it with a barrage of laser bolts.

The two forces collided and troops fell on both sides.

Greg, who had made it back to the room, informed to two padawans what was going on.

"What do we do master?" Asked the girl.

"Well, Lora, we-"

"Fight! We have to help the troops! Right master?" Blurted out the boy.

Greg shook his head then said in a low and sad tone, "We have to escape."

Infuriated, Maalan yelled, "They need our help and you're just going to run!?!"

Greg took a long look at him. It wasn't to long ago that he had found him in the ruins of the academy on Dantoine. Back then, seven months ago, he was full of emotions. He recalled him saying he hated the sith for what they had done to the academy. That was when Greg felt the boys hated. It was nothing but pure hatred. Although the boy could never hurt a friend, he often feared him falling to the dark side. If he had, the master Jedi knew he couldn't strike him down. The hatred he felt now was almost equal.

"Calm down. We will face them. But we have to do it on our own terf. If we don't, then they could hurt and kill the innocent. Patience."

He look at his master and let go of his anger for the time being.

"Let's head to the escape pods."

In the halls of the vessel, the battle raged on but now the sith were being pushed back. Many troops fell as bolts of plasma flew through the air and pierced through armor and skin.

Suddenly, an orange female Togruta and a green male Duros walked out of the docking port.

They both pulled out double bladed lightsabers and ignited them.

Within seconds, they were slicing through the small resistance that stood in between them and the Jedi.

Greg stopped as they arrived at the escape pods and ignited his yellow lightsaber.

"Go to the planet below. I'll be there soon." He urged before he force pushed them into the pod.

The two sith walked into the room and gazed at the Jedi.

"You're the Jedi Master? Ha! This will be fun! I'll take him by myself!" Yelled the Togruta as she ran towards the Jedi.

Greg prepared himself in his form V stance.

She swung her double bladed saber downwards but he blocked it and slashed at her torso but she used the other end of her saber to block it.

Next she force pushed him back but he withstood it and began an offensive furry.

Beaming with a sense of pure pleasure, she blocked every blow and countered with an upward swing but the Jedi jumped out of the way and force pushed her back.

She withstood it and unleashed a massive jolt of electricity from her free hand but he blocked it with his saber.

Watching her carefully, he began another furry of attacks while looking for an opening but she blocked every blow and kept her form.

"This is so fun! But I cant wait to end you Jedi!" She yelled in excitement as she twirled her lightsaber at Greg.

He managed to block the blows but she kept forcing him back as he blocked. He quickly dodged her verticle swing and force pushed her into the hallway.

Looking at the kids in the escape pod, he force pushed to ignition button on the escape pod.

The Duros looked in the pod and noticed the kids, smiling at the thought of slaughtering padawans.

Before he could take a step towards the escape pod as it left, Greg stood in front of the port. The Duros smiled and ignited one side of his lightsaber before attacking the Jedi along with the Togruta.

Greg blocked the Duros attack and pushed him away before he blocked the Togrutas attack.

Suddenly, they both unified their attacks but Greg blocked every blow they swung at him until the Duros force pushed him into the wall and held him there and began force choking him. Greg knew this was the end.

The Togruta smiled and said in an almost psychotic voice, "Where are your padawans?"

The Duros laughed, "We dont need to interrogate him. They're headed for the planet."

She smiled and let him free from her grip.

"Then we'll use him to draw them out and kill them. The downfall of the Jedi is almost at hand!" She said with a sinister smile.


	4. Chapter 2: Rough landing

As the pod fell into Dantoines atmosphere, the heat that surrounded the pod gave it a magnificent glow. Several citizens of the planet could see a beautiful bright red light in the sky.

A blue female Twi'lek watched from the maintains on Dantoine and smiled at the light. Elsewhere, a human male in the crowd of one of the cities gazed upon the light. In a ship on the planet, a male Nautolan noticed the light from a view port as the transport left the docking bay. Lastly, a female Togruta, hidden amongst a huge crowd, removed her hood and looked at the light as it continued to fall.

"Brace for impact!" Yelled Lora as she strapped herself in.

Maalan looked out of the view port with a bewildered look on his face. In his mind, his master was slain by the sith. Tears emerged and raced down his cheeks.

"He's gone." He stuttered in shock.

Lora looked at him and yelled, "Get strapped in now or his sacrifice will be in vain!"

Snapping out of the sadness that binded him, he strapped himself in and braced himself.

Within minutes, the escape pod crashed into the open fields miles away from the nearest settlement.

An old human male with a long white flowing beard and shining head, reached the crash site and gazed upon the pod.

Two days later, Maalan woke up in a small room next to Lora who was still sound asleep.

Looking around the room and attempting to feel any danger through the force, he questioned where he was. As he stood from his bed, the old man walked into the room.

"I see you've finally woken up. You and your sister were out for days from the crash." He smiled.

Maalan pondered on the old man's words.

"Sister? No. She's my friend. We're not related. Or at least I dont believe we are." He said in a content way.

"Oh. I'm very sorry. Well let's go to the kitchen and have a chat." Said the old man as he left the room.

Maalan followed him out as if by instinct.

Once out of the room, he looked around at all of the relics the old man had gathered through the years. Shelves were filled with rocks and crystal's and even some skulls of creatures.

The man sat at the small table in the kitchen. Maalan joined him but made sure he was alert.

"What's your name?" Asked the old man.

Maalan looked at him, caught off guard by a simple question.

"Uh? I'm sorry. What?" He questioned.

The old man smiled and repeated the question.

"Its Maalan. Maalan Kendek." He answered.

"Well Maalan. That's a very nice name. What brings you to Dantoine in an escape pod?"

Maalan looked at the old man before looking at the table. Tears started to run down his cheeks and he began sniffling a little.

As Maalan did this, Lora had woken up and was listening in to their conversation.

"My." he paused for a second still trying to grasp the concept of what had happened.

The old man lowered his brows and tried to sympathize with the saddened boy.

"Yes? Continue."

"My master was bringing us to Dantoine to hide from the sith. But, he was killed protecting us. He gave his life for us and all I did was rebel against him and his teachings." His voice grew quieter, "I never even got to tell him thank you for saving me." Cried Maalan.

The old man put a hand on his shoulder in a way to display empathy.

"It seems as if this master of yours meant a lot to you."

Maalan balled his fisted.

"Yes. He did. I never showed it. I will make the sith pay for what they did."

The man shook his head before saying, "Do you know what the Jedi that used to live on Dantoine used to say?"

Maalan nodded.

"They used to say that revenge is a disease that few can be cured of. They said that-"

"It consumes ones true self and infects those around them. When that happens, the anger and darkness inside ones self takes over and the person is lost." Finishes Lora as she walks into the room.

Maalan wipes his tears and asks, "How did you know that?"

Lora sits next to Maalan and says in a low tone, "My master took me to Dantoine five years ago to visit the temple. "She looks into Maalan's blue eyes and adds, "That's when I first met you. Although you didn't notice me then."

Maalan dawns a look of shock before the old man asks, "Well, what are you two going to do now?"

Lora smirks and says, "We're going to go to the docking bay and get a ship off of this planet."

The old man looks sceptical.

"How old are you two?" He asks.

They both reply, "Sixteen."

The man smiles and says, "To the north, there is a port for ships to land at. There, you will find a man named Zeke Onster. Tell him Dro Kenzar sent you."

They both look at him and smile.

"Thanks Dro." Says Maalan before they both head out the door.

Dro looks at them as they walk into the plains and smiles.

"Good luck. Both of you." He almost whispers.


	5. Chapter 3: Journey

In the mountains of the Dantoine plains, the Togruta and the Duros stood in front of their small sith ship. The Duros smiled as he gazed into the fields of the Dantoine plains.

The Togruta walked over to him and gave a sinister smile.

"Soon. We will find them. When we do, they will die by my blade."

The Duros turned to look at her.

"Have you found the crash site?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. But it wont be long. I've already informed the inhabitants of Dantoine to report If they see the padawans. I assured them they would receive five thousand credits if they find them."

The Duros looked at her and smirked.

"They will die."

Meanwhile, in the plains, the two padawans continued to walk north hoping to find the docking bay.

Lora looked ahead and held her head up in a display of determination. In her mind, she didn't want to let her master down.

"Hey Lora," said Maalan, "we should rest. We've been walking for hours."

Lora stopped and nodded before sitting in the grass.

She looked at him with content before reaching in her pocket for foodstuff.

Maalan noticed this and decided not to consume his foodstuff.

"I never asked you but, what was your life like before being found by the Jedi?" He questioned.

Feeling it was too soon to speak on such a delicate matter, she brushed off the question.

"Lora, I wish to know more about you." He continued.

Lora gave a brief thought of all that had happened to her as a young child. She felt the pain of being alone. She felt the pain of the reticule she always received and the hate others had for her. She felt it all and even remembered the long nights she'd cry and blame herself of how others felt about her.

"I dont want to talk about it." She urged.

Maalan was determined to know. He had been traveling with her and Greg for months. Never once had this question crossed his mind. Only now, did he take an interest in her.

"Please." He pleaded.

Seeing he was truly interested but not wanting to disclose her personal information, she reluctantly replied.

"I was six years old when master Greg found me on Malastare. Before then, I was constantly hurt by others. I'm originally from Nar Shaada. That's where I was born. But I was," she pauses to let tears run from her face, "born alone. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father died four years later because of a Hutt. I grew up alone. It was hard. Several people tried to raise me but they all ended up giving up. Every kid that could, managed to make fun of me, or shun me. They hated me for all that I was. Everyday I lived in filth. No home. No friends. No one but myself to keep me alive."

Maalan diverted his eyes towards the ground. Lora's hands clenched her Padawan robes tightly before she quickly looked at Maalan. Her tears creating a glimmer on her face as the sun sat and shined on her.

"Tell me, Maalan, do you know what it's like to feel like that everyday? To feel like your existence doesn't matter and that you're just a plague on this world? To feel like no one would ever care for you?" She desperately questioned ,with tears shimmering down her cheeks and chin, hoping he'd say yes so she wouldn't feel alone.

Maalan remained quiet and looked at the ground saddened by Lora's past. He thought about hugging her but was to afraid to act on such an action. So all he did was listen. It was all he could do.

"Well, eventually a man by the name of Deri Drezuk found me and took me to Malatare to become a slave. For a year I was stuck on that planet and treated like garbage. However, I felt like I was needed then. Deri gave me a chance to be noticed. So even though I was treated like scum, I was happy I was being noticed for helping people. Then, as the months went by, I realized he didn't care about me and was only using me for profit. He hated me so I started to hate him. Then Greg came to the planet when I was six and I lead him to Deri. I thought he wanted to buy me from him. So I could be happy." Tears continued to ran and grief consumed her gentle green eyes, "it turned out, he was a sith and Greg killed him. Then he took me in. The moment his blade pieced through Deri, I felt even worse than I had before. He was a terrible man, yet he meant the world to me. How could I have felt that way about a sith? How?!?"

Maalan, feeling regret and sadness for her, walk to her and held her in his arms. He realized it was a bad idea to bring up such a past. Especially one that was similar to his own. He had no words to say, no way to atone for his questioning that brought about such intense emotions in her.

After an hour, they both continued their journey. They eventually came to a small house in the plains.

Maalan slowly crept towards it but Lora urged him not to. Before he could look inside, a blue Twi'lek walks out of it armed with a wrist rocket, two twin blaster pistols, and two vibroblades on her back.

"Ah. The Jedi. I knew it was you that fell from that pod."

Maalan armed himself with his lightsaber. Lora questioned, "How did you-"

"Know?" Interrupted the Twi'lek, "That's very simple. No one wonders these plains unless they're scavengers. Plus you two are dressed like Jedi. I've been watching you two since you arrived at the old mans house. Now come along quietly and you won't be killed."

Refusing to surrender, Maalan ignites his blue lightsaber and prepares for battle. Lora joins in with her green saber in hand.

The Twi'lek gives a cocky smile before saying, "I was hoping you'd do that. Since I'm after you, I should at least give you my name. I'm Mar'isno. My friends call me Mar. My prey call me Mar the hunter."

She takes aim and fires upon the two padawans but they easily deflect the bolts of plasma. Maalan runs over to her and swings his lightsaber at her but she rolls out of the way and fires at him. Lora force pushes Mar but she withstands it and keeps firing.

Maalan swings vertically but she rolls out the way. Then shoots at Lora but she blocks it.

Feeling out matched, she launches a rocket from her wrist which explodes behind Lora forcing her to fly forward from the force of the explosion.

Maalan force pushes Mar, causing her weapons to fly out of her hand as she flies back.

Landing on her feet, Mar pulls out her vibroblades. The two gaze at each other before they both begin a melee battle.

Maalan swings his saber horizontally but its blocked by one of Mar's blades then she swings her second blade but Lora blocks it. The Lora swings her saber but Mar blocks it and kicks her then blocks Maalans swing retaliates. Lora runs to Mar and swings from behind but mar ducks and rolls to the left. Maalan runs to her but steps on a shock mine that Mar had set.

While Maalan begins to be electrocuted, Lora fiercely looks at Mar and force pushes her but she withstands it.

Mar begins to force Lora into the defensive almost out matching her.

The mine stops shocking Maalan and he runs over to Mar but she jumps back. She launches a wrist rocket but both Maalan and Lora force push it towards Mar.

She jumps out of the way, giving Lora the chance to hold Mar with the force.

Maalan uses the force to disarm her.

"Why are you after us?" Asks Lora.

Mar struggles to break free.

"Because theirs a bounty on your heads. Five thousand credits for each Jedi I bring back. Dead or alive."

Lora and Maalan look at each other.

"This isn't good." Said Lora.

Maalan nodded.

"Let's use her to get to a ship." Suggested Lora.

Maalan looked puzzled, wanting to end her life now.

"Why? She'll just try to escape."

Lora smiled and grabbed a pair of cuffs that Mar carried on her belt.

"Not if she's cuffed."

Maalan nodded.

After putting the cuffs on, Lora ordered Mar to lead the way to the port.

"Fine. But it'll take a day to get there."

Both Maalan and Lora smiled at each other.


End file.
